Nanako ruins persona Q
by And26169
Summary: An alternate ending to persona Q where Nanako gets a bit too concerned for Yu's safety. Short AU one-shot.


**I decided to write this, because I figured I may as well point out plot holes and do something silly at the same time. This is set during the ending of Persona Q. All copyrights belong to Atlus. My persona 4 protagonist is called Yu, and my persona 3 protagonist is named Minato.**

 **Oh, and also huge spoilers, if it wasn't already obvious.**

In the velvet room, the casts looked towards the doors, ready to leave. However, a small girl stepped out of the red door.

"Big bro? Where are you?" She then saw Yu. "Oh, THERE you are! Come on, you've got to come back. Same goes for your friends."

Yosuke bowed his head in depression. "I guess we must get going then." Everyone walked towards the door, except Zen and Rei.

"Come on! This includes the two new guys! We should split up in a place we know, like Junes. Or we may get lost..."

"B-but...!" Rei panicked, "But we can't leave!"

"Oh, so you're grounded? Well, if you've been a bad girl already, there's not much bad in continuing. Go on, it'll be fun."

"No. We're not grounded. We are..." Rei continued crying. "We are dead."

Nanako looked at them with a confused expression, before rolling her eyes. "It's 'were'. You were dead. I learned about verb tenses in school last week."

Rei became even more confused. "We can come back?" Nanako simply pointed to the door.

Chie gave a concerned look. "With the whole thing on coming back, she says it like she's been through all this before."

Naoto was the voice of reason. "Remember what happened after we saved Namatame?"

"Oh. Right. That's a thing."

Nanako the ran towards Zen and Rei, and grabbed both by the arm. "Let's go already!" As they were completely caught off guard, they were dragged along the ground. "You should always take your second chances. There's no point in not doing anything!" A grim reaper floated towards the group, which tried to grab Rei from Nanako, but it missed. However, it was successful in causing everyone else to retreat from Nanako, Zen and Rei. This meant there was no-one willing to prevent Nanako from reviving Rei and making Zen human.

Minato and Rei simultaneously recoiled in shock. (No point in not doing anything? Always take second chances...?)

Mitsuru raised her own objection. "If we leave here, we won't know who you are, and you would lose all your memories. That is what leaving entails, right? Forgetting everything from here."

At this point, Nanako reached for some paper and a pen, and began scribbling down some notes. When asked what she was doing, she said "It was another thing I was taught in school. If you're going to forget something important, write it down. Need to know something? Write it down. Bored? Write something!"

Minato, now beginning to cry, grabbed a sheet of paper. He wrote in messy handwriting, _Cast recarm on self_ _BEFORE_ _doing a_ _nything_ _that will_ _cost_ _too much_ _HP_ _._ Little did he know, this note would later save him.

After a few minutes of writing down memories, the group left. Zen and Rei walked with the persona 4 cast, and the small world collapsed into darkness. Without Rei, that world lost its purpose, and was destroyed.

* * *

Back in the real world, the persona 4 cast left the door to be greeted by the fact that they had no idea what they were doing!

"Huh? I thought we were going to that mini-velvet room place. Why are we here? And what's with all this paper?"

Naoto's detective urges set in. "I believe reading it will be out best course of action. It appears to be our own handwriting, which implies that we have had amnesia in the unaccounted space of time."

"Amnesia?! Man, why does everything have to suck?" Yosuke was more annoyed than scared. "Also, my notes say we should've picked up a time god and a dead girl. This just looks like a stupid piece of fiction though..."

However, two new people were evidently in the group. The boy introduced himself. "Hello. I am Zen, and this is my friend, Rei. Where are we?..."

"Welcome to Inaba!"

"Chie, not so loud. You'll scare them off."

"Aw, but you can always say that at the Amagi Inn." Chie maoned, "If you can do it, why can't I?"

Rei laughed quietly, before taking a bite out of the drumstick she was holding. Chie noticed this meat, and began to feel hungry herself. "Rei, was it? Where can I find some meat that looks that good? I kinda want some..."

"Oh, you can have some. I don't mind." As she said this, another drumstick appeared in Rei's hand, and was given to Chie. Chie received the meat with a smile, and bit it with ferocity.

Yosuke, who was less destracted by food, was shocked. "Hey, did you just make that out of thin air?!"

"Huh? Oh, I just imagine things, and they appear. I don't know why this is though." It turned out Chronos's spell to let Rei create her own world from memories was not lifted. This essentially made Rei a goddess.

"OK. Can you imagine other things, too? Like a stone pillar?" As soon as Yukiko said this, a grand, well-designed stone column that looked as though it had come from a Greek temple grew from the ground in front of the party.

Teddie began to look worried. "I might not want to get on this girl's bad side..."

"Oh, so you do know how to restrain yourself. Why can't you do that with any of us, I'm sure we could destroy you in a fight if we wanted to!"

Teddie, who could not react, remained silent.

Chie, who had already finished eating the meat, decided to be the voice of reason. "Anyway, we should probably return home."

"Home..." Rei looked forward, and concentrated as hard as she could to imagine a house. It appeared just off the road, in a plot of land where a demolished house was. It was very large, with three floors and about thirty rooms. It also had a room for Zen. The others went to their respective houses, wondering what such a powerful being was doing in Inaba.

Rei entered the house of her own design, and could finally relax in a healthy state.

Yu walked back to the Dojima residence, trailing behind an active Nanako who did not know what she had just done.

 **The end.**


End file.
